


Endgame

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ring off, Dom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

"I’m gonna kick your ass, Meriadoc,” Elijah crowed into the headset, as his stubby fingers pounded away at the controller.

Dominic grinned and set his jaw, as he maneuvered his character over to a particularly nasty orc and sliced him to bits, thus upping his tally one over Elijah.

“Keep dreaming, Samwise,” he replied, curling his fingers behind his head, as the big screen television displayed the two men’s scores, beginning with Elijah’s.

As Dom’s gaze was fixated on the pixilated hedonism, Billy slipped into the flat, gently tossing his keys in the tray near the door. His cold fingers tugged at his tie tiredly, as he slipped off his shoes, and padded into the living room, picking up small detritus along the way. Judging from the trail of clutter, he deciphered the steps Dom took as he made his way from bedroom to couch. He’d enjoyed lunch (a sandwich on rye if the dirty plate balanced on a speaker was any clue) and then took out something for dinner, (chicken breast that was still a dripping block of pink ice on the counter) and then, after a beer, (or four if the army of bottles gathered on the coffee table are telling the truth) he settled down for an afternoon of gaming.

Now, Billy fancied himself to be a reasonable man. He was not easily riled as a rule, but if there was ever something that was sure to dampen the Scot’s spirits, it was finding his house in such a state when he just walked in the door from a long day. Still, he tried to maintain his usually cheerful demeanor as he greeted Dom.

“Hi,” he remarked softly, as he stepped over to the couch, and sat down next to Dom. Dom had apparently enjoyed half a bag of crisps as well, and Bill winced as he felt the small greasy crumbs dig into his pants, no doubt saturating the fine fabric with grease. He clenched his jaw, and sighed. It was the second pair of pants sacrificed to the sloth god this month.

He was so wrapped up in his tally of how many Armani suits had been ruined that he did not hear Dom’s answer. When he opened his mouth to speak again, Dom held up a long finger to shush him.

“Hold on, Bills, I…” His voice trailed off, as his fingers danced, seeming counting the stream of numbers that blurred across the screen.

As the numbers totaled, and the screen shifted, Bill chose this moment to speak again.

“How was your day, Dommie? Productive I see?” he teased, while placing a cool hand on the patch of skin exposed as his shorts rode up. Dom winced, and his thigh twitched invitingly, and Bill began play connect the dots with the freckles on his thigh.

“Billy-“ Dom mumbled distractedly, wiggling irritably, until he grew down right snarky, and pulled Bill’s hand from his skin and gave him an admonishing look.

Billy bit back the pang of hurt feelings that surged in him, reminding himself to be patient, but patience flew out the window when the screen totals was over, and Dom leapt from the couch, crowing victoriously.

“Fuck yea! How’s that, Elijah?”

“Fuck you, Dommie.”

Bill bristled at the use of _his_ pet name, and glared down at the floor.

”In your dreams, Elijah.”

“Maybe. You playing Sandman tonight?” Elijah remarked, and Bill did not like the ambiguous tone of voice the young man used, nor the direction of the conversation.

“Hmm, I’ll have to see about it. Maybe if you are a good boyo,” Dom rumbled, his voice dipping into the depths of his throat, in a purr that Bill was only used to hearing when the man was naked, and had his legs spread for him. His tether snapped, and he turned abruptly to face Dom.

“Ring off, Dom.”

“What? Billy, I can’t-“

“I said, _ring off_ ”

“Bill, ya daft wanker, this is a game, I cannot ring off. Besides, what’s gotten into you?”

His eyes had darkened into a rain-grey blue and were narrowed in confusion. Bill was sure then that the man had not meant any harm with his little flirtation, but Bill was pissed none the less.

After all, Bill knew something about Elijah that Dom didn’t. Elijah wanted Dom, had wanted him from the beginning, and was forever resentful at Bill for making his move first. Since then, Bill was close to Elijah, but kept a watchful eye on the young man.

“Dom, ring _off_ ”

Something in the tone Billy took, the subtle coiling of muscles and simmer that he reeked of, made Dom pause, but wasn’t enough for him to listen to the man.

“I’m playin’ the game, Bills. I’m almost done, though.”

“What’s going on?” Elijah queried through the headset.

“Bill’s home.”

“Oh.”

Bill leaned forward, to pick up a stray sock irritably, and Dom shifted and leaned back, arms folded as if he was having a jolly chat. Bill set his jaw.

“I-I can log off, we can play later, if you want-“

“No, it’s cool. Bill’s cool. He’ll entertain himself while I finish this.”

_You damn right I will._

Bill waited until the sharp snarls of orcs being slaughtered, and the sickening mash of digital flesh being stabbed reverberated against the walls in their spacious apartment. He waited until he saw a hot flash of his pink tongue resting firmly on lush lips. He waited until Dom took a sip of yet another beer, golden brew hanging on the ends of the stubble that grew just under his bottom lip, and then, he pounced.

It wasn’t until Bill’s hands were on his thighs that Dom even noticed.

“Bill?” Dom squirmed a bit, under the x ray glare, and struggled to try to concentrate on the game and not the lapful of Billy he was rapidly acquiring.

“I find it disappointing that you find that game more important than me right now, Dom. I don’t like to come second to anything that commands your attention, or anyone.”

He placed his hands further up, until his finger tips tickled the dip where his thigh met his pelvis, and grinned inwardly at Dom’s visible swallow.

“But if I must, then I can live with that I suppose. So long as you realize what you are giving up…” With that he bent down into Dom’s lap, breath warm and damp, and grazed his teeth over the outline of Dom’s half erect cock until it twitched into awareness.

A strangled noise hitched in the back of Dom’s throat, but he remained silent, familiar with the game Bill was playing, and painfully aware of the cheerful voice crowing in his ear, as the hobbit duo onscreen sliced their way through the level. Part of him fretted over his ability to play while Bill was like this, and flushed at the thought of being able to hear Elijah. But as Bill’s teeth mashed into the cotton, and fingers stroked the heavy underside of his balls, Dom found Elijah’s voice became less and less important, much less the game.

Dom also found it difficult to recall his name.

“Dom who?”

“Hmm?” Billy hummed, as he tugged at the shorts tenting around Dom’s crotch.

Elijah giggled at the hit Merry took on screen. “Dumb ass, what are you talking about?”

“I, er, nothing Elijah, don’t try to distract me.”

_I have enough of my own._

Once Dom’s shorts were pooled at his ankles, Bill pressed his weight onto his hands, which were resting on the tops of Dom’s thighs, until he rose up, and hovered his lips a breath away from Dom’s. When Dom craned his neck forward to kiss Billy, he smiled, small sharp teeth glinting, and shook his head.

“You have a game, remember?”

His tee shirt was snatched up, and those teeth clamped down around a rosy nipple, until it was a pert nubbin, prickled from the cool air and damp. Always one for equality, Bill moved to the other, all tongue and nipping teeth, and then dropped back to his knees, with a trail of bitekiss down the man’s torso. His cock now flushed and heavy, Dom slithered a hand down, wrapped sweaty fingers around his shaft, and looked at Billy, a presumptive smile on his face. Billy laughed, leaned forward and nuzzled the musky base of Dom’s shaft, and then stood up.

“Wha-what, where are you going?”

“You’re busy, Dom.”

“Billy, no, I-“

“Do you want something?”

“You know what I want!” He placed a large hand over the mouthpiece, and glared.

“Hmm, that’s not a very nice tone, lad.”

“Bill-“

“You’re gonna have to ask nicely.” Leaving the young man in a fit of sputters, Billy slipped off his pants, and padded into the bedroom, leaving Dom to his stiffy and flushed face. When he returned, Dom’s jaw was set, and his hands were mashing the controller.

“Had a moment to think on it?”

“Yes.” Dom hacked at an uruk-hai, and smiled grimly.

“Ah, right,” Billy intoned, hoping he hid is disappointment.

Dom continued playing, but Bill _did_ pick up the huge different in life reserves between he and Elijah. Elijah noticed at well.

“Ahaha, what are you doing? Playing one-handed?”

Tempting as that idea might have seemed to Dom, he refused to give Bill the satisfaction.

“Sod off.”

Bill slipped back in front of Dom, clad only in his shorts, and sighed, with feigned boredom. Once Dom relaxed around him, Billy pounced, hands holding Dom’s hips down, while white heat swallowed Dom, lapping with abandon. Dom cried out, a moan tearing from his throat, and winced, knowing Elijah would have no doubt what was wrong this time.

Elijah said nothing.

Billy continued some more, three more times, and then pulled back, and lapped at the dab of liquid settled at the head of his cock. Once clean, he pulled away, patted Dom on the thigh amiably, and motioned to stand.

Dom’s lips attacked before he was halfway up.

He scrabbled for purchase on a place on Bill’s shoulders, pulling him down, kissing against the smug grin on Bill’s face, while his hands wandered still tugging at Bill’s shorts, until they were down and a thing of the past.

“Waited all day,” Billy mumbled between kisses. “Waited to come home to you, and you’re on this fucking machine, when you could be getting fucked by me.”

Dom moaned, partly from Bill’s complaint, and partly because of something insane Bill did as he twisted his wrists, and stroked Dom’s cock.

“Now, I’m fucking you blind, Dom. Let your friend hear for all I care, we’ll be more entertaining than this fucking game.”

Dom had forgotten about the headset, now hanging haphazardly about his head, at least until Bill pulled him up roughly, and turned him until he was on his knees. Bill paused for a moment, glaring at the TV, before oil slicked fingers probed Dom, slowly working the man to readiness.

“Gonna beg for it, before I give it to you though, since you thought it was ok to have me wait and entertain myself, Dommie.” His purr fell just behind Dom’s ear, and he nipped the salty skin there. As he pulled back, his cock pressed into Dom’s hip momentarily, hot and silky, and Dom arched his back in anticipation. Still Bill continued, trailing kisses down his freckled back, before pausing to swirl his tongue on the base of Dom’s back in a small circle. Dom moaned loudly, and arched, and his thrash sent the headset clattering onto the couch in front of him.

Neither man was particularly interested.

Elijah still said nothing.

Still Bill’s fingers delved inside Dom, deeper still, until they just caressed his prostate, making Dom bark out in surprise and arousal, and then clamp his eyes shut.

“Bill-“

“Not quite there yet, lad.” Bill breathed, closing his own eyes, so that the sight of Dom’s writhing damp body wouldn’t unravel his control, and force the man to pound into him right then and there.

He had plans, and questions to ask Dom, before he fucked him.

“So tell me,” he rumbled, as he planted a kiss on Dom’s hip. “Would you rather play that sodding game with Elijah? I’m sure he’s quite put out by your performance in this game. You both wanted to score big didn’t you?”

“Fu-fuck the game!”

“Hmm?” Bill quickened his pace, his voice feigning innocence.

“Fuck Elijah!”

“No,” he growled, and pulled his fingers out roughly, as he settled himself behind Dom.

“Bill, I-“

“Fuck Elijah, eh? Is that what you want?” Bill began, as he rose on the balls of his feet to press into Dom slowly.

Dom sighed, and pressed his head against his forearms.

“No, NO,” he howled, as Bill thrust roughly, hips snapping until his pelvis slapped into Dom’s ass.

“Sounded to me like you were sparking for him, Dommie. Should I be worried?”

Bill dug his nails into Dom’s hips, and pulled him back to meet his thrust.

“God, no, nothing,” Dom whimpered, as he arched his back.

“Nothing?” Bill panted, and snaked a hand to Dom’s cock, his fingers squeezing the head, until he was sure it _hurt_. Dom muttered incoherently, hair damp and dripping, and bowed his head anew.

“Nothing, Bill, fuck, just nothing!”

Bill smiled grimly at Dom’s attitude, and in a swift motion, latched onto Dom’s shoulders, and thrust so hard the man fell forward, Bill falling flush against Dom, until their faces were inches from the headset.

Still Billy thrust, recovering quickly, ignoring the groan of the couch as he pulled up slightly. When Dom moaned anew, Bill’s ears perked, as he heard movement coming from the headset at last.

“Do you hear that, Elijah?” he panted, and bit down into Dom’s shoulder. “He’s making those noises for _me_ ”

Dom rolled his eyes back in his head, shocked and terribly aroused at the living realization of Billy, moving, mad and jealous above him. A new wave of ache washed over him, and he bit into the cushion to stifle his whimper.

Fluttery soft kisses replaced the bite, as Billy’s leg dropped to the floor, to provide more leverage and stability, and subsequently, Bill’s cock bumped Dom’s prostate with every measured stroke. Dom howled again, sure his orgasm would be ripping from him momentarily.

Bill’s breath hitched, and he let out a soft growl, before redoubling his pace, and whispering into Dom’s ear. “Mine.”

It was all too much. A soft gasp flew from the headset, loud and clear, in the silence of their panting and the couch groaning, and this, combined with the brogue in his ear, and the slick hot press of Bill’s body against him, was overwhelming, and he came abruptly.

“He’s coming for me,” Bill breathed tiredly, shuddering as his own orgasm rumbled up from his toes to his scalp, before collapsing atop Dom, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were shiny, and raging still, as he peered at Dom, the question clear on his face, and Dom smiled weakly, and ran his fingertips over Bill’s eyelids.

Though exhausted, Dom pulled his head up heavily from the couch, hands fumbling to clasp the headset with numb fingers, until the mouthpiece was close to his mouth.

“Game over, Elijah.” The headset flew across the room, before shattering against the wall.


End file.
